


The Demon in the Bed

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Inanimate Objects, Loss of Virginity, M/M, implied wincest, possession marking, somonophilia (sleep sex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: After a long day, Dean finally gets a chance to rest and take a nap… but his bed has other ideas, and it’s revealed that a demon is behind it.





	The Demon in the Bed

Dean yawned and stretched, it had been a very long day and he didn’t feel he and his brother Sam were any closer to catching the demon than they were a week ago. He was tired, exhausted really, and just wanted to take a nap. He could see Sam in the kitchen at the Bunker, making himself a sandwich or something. “Hey Sammy, I’m exhausted, think I’m going to go lay down and have a rest. 

Sam looked in at his brother, he was worried for Dean, the man hadn’t stopped for a week and he knew Dean wasn’t getting much rest. He nodded his head. “Okay Dean, get some rest we’ll start in again later today or tomorrow, depending on how you feel.”

Dean smiled, they always tried to look out for each other. He was older but sometimes, Sam looked more after him than he did Sam. “Okay Sammy! You get some rest to okay?”

“Yeah sure!” Sam agreed and raised his sandwich in the air as if he were making a toast. “Just as soon as I’m finished eating this sandwich.”

Dean nodded and went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, he stretched out and kind of nuzzled the sheets a bit getting comfortable. He let out a sigh of content and slowly let his eyes close. He was asleep in a matter of moments.

Unbeknownst to the now deep asleep Dean, the bed sheet below him began to shift, curling and uncurling until it resembled what appeared to be two hands. Hands that reached up and started sliding against his inner legs, still Dean slept on.

The sheet hands made their way up to the button and zipper of the jeans Dean wore and slowly started to undo them then just as slowly, as if trying not to wake the sleeping man, slid the jeans and boxers off Dean’s body leaving him naked from the waist down.

Dean shivered a bit, it was cool in the bedroom, and pulled the top sheet over himself even in his still asleep state. This proved to be a mistake as the top sheet started to curl and uncurl in various sections forming more sheet hands. These slowly unbuttoned and removed Dean’s shirt then began rubbing along his chest and torso, the bottom sheet hands now rubbing along Dean’s inner thighs.

In his sleep, Dean shifted positions slightly and let out a soft sigh. The attention was feeling pretty good, but Dean didn’t realize it wasn’t in his dream, not yet at least. The sheet hands continued rubbing along Dean’s body the top ones going down to his wait while the others traveled slowly up his legs toward his most sensitive place.

Dean’s lips parted slightly, his breathing began to elevate and he let out a soft pleasured sound. He was dreaming of course, so there was no cause of him waking up or realizing what was truly going on, Dean always did have vivid dreams. 

One of the sheet hands reached Dean’s flaccid member, the sheet fingers slowly curled around it and started stroking him. Dean’s mouth opened wider and he let out a soft moan as his length began to harden at the touch. He was slowly starting to wake but still deep enough asleep not to be able to realize just what was going on. “Sammy… what… hmm… what are you doing?” He muttered softly before drifting off deeper asleep again.

The sheets then took on a different personality, twisting and writhing, curling and uncurling until several more sheet hands were formed, each one grabbing a different part of Dean’s body. Two grabbed his arms and pulled them up over his head, holding them there. Two more grabbed his ankles, pulling them apart and spread wide, another covered his mouth and one gripped his throat. 

Dean woke instantly. His eyes widening in horror, he tried to scream but the sheet hand stuffed itself into his mouth forming an effective gag. Dean twisted and jerked. They were bed sheets for heaven’s sake, there was no way they could truly hold him down… but they were and he felt the stroking to his member. He looked down with his eyes to see it happening and he let out a soft moan into the sheet stuffed in his mouth. 

He’d seen stuff like this in porn videos before, but never in his life did he actually think it could or would ever really happen, but it was. He was being held down by his own sheets while they rubbed and stroked him. Dean’s back arched a bit. He had to admit… it felt pretty damn good. 

As Dean arched, another sheet hand formed, this own pressing it’s fingers against his entrance. Dean’s tried to shake his head but the sheet hand on his throat tightened its grip. It felt just like real hands touching him. He whimpered and tried to scream again but the gag muffled it so that he knew there was no way Sam would hear him. Dean lay his head back just as the sheet finger pressed into his ass.

Dean was horrified. He knew… it was one of two things… a poltergeist, or… something much darker… a demon. His mind was racing, he couldn’t help but let out a moan as the sheet finger inside him struck something sensitive and he twisted his hips, trying to get away from it but soon felt a second sheet finger enter him.

His own bed was having its way with him, and there was nothing Dean could seemingly do it stop it. All too soon, a third then a fourth sheet finger was inside him. It felt odd to have the cotton fabric shoved up inside his ass, what felt odder was the way it moved inside him.

Dean was suddenly writhing for a different reason as the sheet fingers inside him rubbed and stroked very sensitive spots including along his prostate. He let out muffled moans and arched up against it as the stroking to his hardened member continued. His hips bucking some on their own as his bedding brought him ever closer to an orgasm.

Suddenly his top sheet seemed to curl up and drew in toward him, the sheet hands holding his legs apart. He could feel the fingers inside him pull out and felt something pressing in. “No… no! Stop! Whoever you are… whatever you are… don’t do this!” He at least tried to say it… His eyes suddenly went wide as a figure formed over him. He knew those yellow eyes anywhere. And he looked on in horror as Azazel smirked over him, leaned in and kissed his throat as the sheet hand holding it fell flat. 

Dean couldn’t help but moan as he felt Azazel press into him. It hurt, he winced and cried out in pain but moaned all at the same time. He realized, it was Azazel manipulated the sheets with his demonic powers and now that that was realized… And Azazel was all the way inside him… the sheet hands disappeared, the edges of his top sheet laying flat while going up to cover him and the demon inside him. 

“Surprised to see me?” Azazel asked with a slight hiss to his voice as he began rolling his hips inside Dean, one hand stroking him slowly. “Been waiting all day to get one you two! Now… you’re all mine!”

Dean cried out as Azazel started bucking hard, thrusting deep inside him. The sheet still stuffed into his mouth muffled it though as the demon had his way with Dean. “That’s it hunter…” Azazel laughed. “Take it! You take that demon cock! You know you like it!”

Dean was close to orgasm, though he tried his best to hold it off. He shook his head. This demon absolutely could not spill out into him… it just couldn’t happen. He moaned from the stroking. 

Azazel laughed, he knew Dean was close and soon he bucked up into Dean’s prostate sending the hunter spiraling over the edge and Dean moaned out his orgasm as his back arched up against the demon and he came. He gasped feeling Azazel shoot his own seed deep into him at almost the exact same time.

Dean collapsed back onto the bed, panting hard. Azazel laughed and pulled the gag out of Dean’s mouth then kissed him. Dean turned his head away, a tear rolling down his face. “You bastard.” He muttered then cried out loudly when Azazel touched his arm right below the elbow, He could feel the burning and when Azazel moved his hand, there was a prefect sigil burned into his skin. “All mine!” He laughed then just like that, disappeared hearing Sam’s yell.

“DEAN!” Sam had called hearing Dean’s scream of pain. He ran to the bedroom. “Dean! Are you okay!?” He pulled the door open and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Dean was now curled up on his side sobbing, the sigil that Sam knew to be Azazel’s mark burned into Dean’s arm, the pungent smell of sex… it didn’t take Sam long to figure out just what had happened. “Oh Dean…” He whispered and went to his brother and pulled him close. “It’s okay Dean, it’s okay… it’s going to be okay…”

Dean shook in his brother’s arms. “He… Sammy he… I was… Sammy I’m so sorry….” He was scared and he’d been saving himself for Sam. He loved Sam, more than a brother should. “It’s okay!” Sam said gently. “But we need to figure out how to get that off you! Shh, shh shh… you’re alright… I’m here now, he’s gone! He’s gone and I still love you! I will always love you that will NEVER change.” He said and gently kissed his brother. “Don’t leave me.” Dean said in a soft voice. “Never!” Sam promise. “Never in a million years!"


End file.
